Made In The Usa
by Cadence3000
Summary: hola! volví un siglo después, bueno espero que les guste mi fanfic, también me gustaría que leyeran la nota de abajo :P


**VOLVÍ** **! me extrañaron? bueno aqui volvi con un One-Shot que se me ocurio con mi cancion favorita, no se me ocurio otra cosa :P, bueno espero que les guste :D**

* * *

 **Made In The USA.**

Era un día tranquilo en Bajoterra, mientras en el refugio Shane, Pronto estaba en la cocina cocinando el almuerzo, Kord, estaba jugando videojuegos, Junjie e Eli estaban entrenando en el patio, claro sería más fácil si Eli no estuviese tan distraído desde hace algunos días…

Junjie: Eli, que te ha estado pasando, has estado distraído estos últimos días, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- le pregunto después de que hayan terminado de entrenar.

Eli: no lo sé, solo me he sentido un poco raro en estos momentos por algo y no se que es…-le dijo dudoso.

Junjie: ¿por algo o por alguien?-dijo con una mirada picaría haciendo sonrojar un "poco" al Shane

Eli: de q-que e-estas h-hablan-do Junjie-dijo un poco nervioso.

Junjie: solo decía que podría ser alguien quien te está poniendo distraído últimamente, no será… a ver…. No será Trixie-dijo mientras nuestro lanzador favorito se ponía más rojo que un tomate.

Eli: ¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no, es solo…

Junjie: te enamoraste de ella y no sabes cómo decírselo-dijo interrumpiendo a Eli.

Eli: …- Eli quedo callado al ver que Junjie adivino justamente lo que le pasaba- que comes que adivinas-admitió todo sonrojado.

Junjie: y porque no se lo dices?-pregunto como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo

Eli: ¡¿estás loco?! Si le digo ella me puede decir que no y la puedo perder, no solo como amiga, sino también su amistad y…- Junjie interrumpió al todo alterado Eli.

Junjie: y que tal si dice que si?...-dijo dándole un punto al Shane

Eli: eso sería genial pero que tal si dice que no-dijo preocupado.

Junjie: estas bromeando, eres un Shane, has enfrentado cosas espeluznantes, has salvado cavernas y me liberaste de Goon, y te da miedo decirle a una chica que te gusta no puede ser la gran cosa.

Eli: Hablas como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo-dijo cruzado de brazos.

Junjie: y lo es, solo ve allá y dile, te aseguro que te va a decir que si-dijo dándole confianza a Eli.

Eli: tienes razón, Gracias-dijo hiendo directamente al refugio, al entrar le pregunto a Kord por Trixie, le dijo que estaba en su habitación, le agradeció y subió al cuarto de ella, pero justo antes de que este se le acercara si quiera al marco, escucho una melodiosa voz junto a una guitarra, esa voz le pertenecía a la única dueña de la habitación que era Trixie Sting, el decidió asomarse por la puerta, entre-abrió la puerta y vio que si era ella, estaba de espaldas tocando que al parecer estaba tocando una guitarra con detalles verdes, Tocaba una melodiosa melodía que sin duda lo dejo hipnotizado y la empezó a escuchar cantar (la canción se llama Made In The Usa de Demi Lovato, está en español, la canción está en mi pagina en face ok, esta es la letra)

(I)

Trixie:

Nuestro amor corre como un chevy  
Yo caigo contigo oh baby  
Nos gusta hacerlo de esta forma y otra no la hay

Si abre las puertas un caballero es  
Dice que soy su todo, lo sé muy bien  
Nos gusta hacerlo de esta forma y otra no la hay

Solo un poco de sol con un poco de mar  
Mi pelo al viento está,  
El tiempo pasa y pasa sin parar  
Hoy sin parar

(Coro)  
No importa si lejos estoy  
El mundo hoy sabrá que yo  
Te amo más,  
De otra manera no lo puedo hacer  
No importa lo que digan sé  
De ti no me separaré  
Este amor hecho fue  
Made In The Usa

(II)

Como una carta lees mi mente  
Si tengo frió me abrazas siempre  
Nos gusta hacerlo de esta forma y otra no la hay

El mundo no me quitará lo mejor de ti  
Si no estás cada noche yo pienso en ti  
Nos gusta hacerlo de esta forma y otra no la hay

Aterrizamos en la costa, luego en el cielo  
vemos que el invierno  
Empieza a brillar en nuestra ciudad  
Una vez más

(Coro)

No importa si lejos estoy  
El mundo hoy sabrá que yo  
Te amo más,  
De otra manera no lo puedo hacer  
No importa lo que digan sé  
De ti no me separaré  
Este amor hecho fue  
Made In The Usa

(III)

Porque yo detendré la bala  
Yo la recibo por amor  
Nuestro amor en América hecho fue  
En América hecho fue,  
En América hecho fue

(Coro)

No importa si lejos estoy  
El mundo hoy sabrá que yo  
Te amo más,  
De otra manera no lo puedo hacer  
No importa lo que digan sé  
De ti no me separaré  
Este amor hecho fue  
Made In The Usa

Made in The Usa

Made In The Usa

Made In The Usa.

Eli quedo encantado por tan maravillosa voz que tenia ella, lo que no sabía es que tenía como tres personas tras suyo, cuando el iba retrocediendo choco con Kord y hay en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que tenia a media banda detrás suyo.

Eli: que están haciendo ustedes aquí?-pregunto en voz baja para que Trixie se enterara de que la estaban espiando.

Kord: lo mismo que tu, que creíste, que no escucharíamos a la guitarra y a una vos desde allá, pues creíste mal, y te devuelvo la pregunta, ¿Qué hacías TU aquí, espiándola?- le dijo en vos baja también.

Eli: ¡¿qué?! Claro que no, solo… iba a decirle algo pero la vi y creo que tendré que esperar hasta más tarde-dijo intentando huir de la situación hasta que Junjie se lo impidió.

Junjie: Eli que fue lo que acordamos…-dijo llamándole la atención

Eli: después si es que… tengo que…. Salirunmomentookadios-dijo muy rápido que ni nadie le entendió y salió corriendo hacia su meca para que nadie creyera que era mentira, lo que no sabían es que Trixie escuchaba todo con mucha atención.

 **En la habitación…**

Trixie: estos creen que no tengo oídos jajá-dijo un poco bajo hacia su babosa quien también se reía por eso, después dirigió su mirada hacia una foto que tenía cerca, en la foto había dos personas, Eli y Trixie juntos como siempre rodeado en un casi notable corazón de color rosado claro.-" _si tan solo supieras cuanto te quiero Eli…_ "-se dijo en su mente antes de guardar su guitarra.

* * *

 **¿Cómo me quedo? ¿les gusto?¿lo odiaron?¿algún día actualizare mi Fanfic ¿Quién soy en verdad? NI IDEAAAAAAAAA XD**

 **Bueno iba a aprovechar de decirles dos cosas:**

 **La primera sé que he tenido mucho tiempo sin actualizar ¿Quién soy en verdad?, pero no crean que lo abandone, ni loca, solo es que no me a dado mucho tiempo de actualizar por que como estoy en sexto grado y ya casi termino tengo muchas tareas pendientes, pero descuiden, ya casi lo tengo terminado, solo me falta medio fanfic :/**

 **Lo segundo es que me gustaría que vieran mi pagina en facebook, búsquenme como Cadence3000 por favor, hay publico dibujos de Cadence y algunas escenas de mis fanfic y también aparecen como son los vestuarios de mis personajes favoritos, también quería disculparme por eso que no soy muy buena describiendo los vestuarios de mis propios personajes, es que no soy muy buena en eso, asi que si quieren conocerlas más a fondo solo mándeme un mensaje por ahí en FaceBook, bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este fanfic**

 **Bye ;)**


End file.
